


One sided, or not?

by hiwannable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, park jihoon - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiwannable/pseuds/hiwannable
Summary: Jihoon likes Woojin and of course, Woojin has no idea and it's not helping because Woojin always wanted to be with Jihoon





	One sided, or not?

2PARK again! Okay it's not so obvious that I absolutely love this ship lmao

* * *

 

 

Woojin and Jihoon have always been close, maybe it's because they're both born in the same year but they've always been inseparable. People don't actually see that because Jihoon doesn't have that much screen time, or maybe it's because they're the kind of couple who prefers quiet skinship just like ongniel. They never tried to hide their closeness though. It's just like that. And when PD101 ended, slowly, people finally noticed it.

 

 

Jihoon was sitting on the couch with Daehwi and Baejin, looking at the recent pictures from today's shoot. He was about to compliment how Daehwi's photos are all nicely done when Woojin appeared out of nowhere and started pushing himself between him and Daehwi.

When Daehwi hasn't shown any signs of moving (maybe because he was so busy admiring his own photos), Woojin groaned and pushed the younger one softly to Baejin's side. "Ya Daehwi move over."

Daehwi glared at Woojin with a pout, "Wah hyung you've been pushing me a lot lately! Youngmin hyung and Donghyun hyung are going to hear about this!"

Woojin's eyes widened, "Ya! It's not like you were hurt. Stop doing that. The hyungs will go on and on about me making fun of you again. Besides, you like being close to Baejin anyway."

Daehwi grinned and patted Woojin's cheek. "Fine. Here scoot inside. I don't even know why you're forcing yourself here when the other couch is completely empty."

Woojin looked at Jihoon and flashed him a smile. "Jihoon's so soft and fluffy, that's why."

Jihoon gulped. "You're using me as your personal pillow now?"

Daehwi laughed. "Well at least we both have our own pillows now!" He encircled his arms around Baejin and hugged the life out of the boy.

Woojin laid his head on Jihoon's shoulder, slid an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "You're not complaining, are you?"

Jihoon rested his chin on Woojin's head. "Even if i do complain, are you going to stop?"

Woojin chuckled and inched even closer. "No. You smell so good. Why do you smell so good?"

Jihoon gulped again and averted his eyes. He had the urge to fan his face because he can feel himself suddenly burning up. Wow he must look like a fiery red tomato right now. "I don't know. Because I just showered?"

Woojin hummed. "Maybe. But you have always smelled good. Just how I like it."

Jihoon's heart hammered against his chest. He hates it every time Woojin says stuff like this because it pulls his hopes up but he knows this is just how Woojin is when he's really close with the person.

Daehwi lifted his head from Baejin's chest. "I don't know why you're like that, Woojin hyung. One time, you won't stop smelling my hair. I even gave you my shampoo just so you'd let go."

See? This is why Jihoon doesn't want to get his hopes up. He always tells himself that Woojin sees him as a best friend and nothing more. Yes, it hurts but he has to wake up in order to not hurt himself even more.

Woojin rolled his eyes at Daehwi even though the latter couldn't see him. "Jihoon smells better than your hair though."

Jihoon smiled back at Woojin.

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay boys! It's time to pick your permanent roommates!" Their manager told them after gathering them all in the living room. Since they were too busy and tired the past few days, they still haven't decided who's rooming with who. They allotted three rooms to be split by the 11 members, two rooms consisting of three members in each and one room with five members in it. And of course when the manager told them this, everybody started yelling their opinions at once.

"I want to be with Baejin hyung! Give me Baejin hyung!"

"Put me and Minhyun hyung together! We've been roommates since forever please don't split us up!"

Minhyun feigned being traumatized. "Do not put me with Jaehwanie jebal!"

"Daniel Daniel Daniel! I want Daniel!"

"I want Jaehwan! Jaehwan!" Sungwoon argued.

Jihoon just blinked at the scene unfolding in front of him. He looked around him and the others are also quietly looking at the scene. Daniel was being manhandled by Ong and Jisung was trying to calm him down, Jaehwan was pulling Minhyun who was trying to run away from him while Sungwoon was doing his best to get Jaehwan's attention. Baejin is looking like a prey with Daehwi as the snake, Guanlin was not paying attention, he's busy munching on who knows what. That leaves Woojin who's staring at him.

What?

Jihoon crunched his eyebrows to see if he's not imagining things. Yes. Woojin's still staring at him but he's now smiling. 

Woojin raised his hand and opened his mouth. "I want to room with Jihoon."

Everybody went silent you can almost hear a pin drop. Ong almost fell off the couch, Daniel pulled him up while opening and closing his mouth. Jihoon didn't know what to react, what to say, so he just sat still, feeling his face burn as everyone's eyes darted from him to Woojin's. 

Woojin coughed. "Why is that so shocking?"

Everyone blinked at him, still processing what he said.

Daehwi was the first one to break the ice. He raised his hand as well. "If Woojin hyung can have his personal pillow then I should have mine too! I want to room with Jinyoung hyung!"

And the chaos started again.

After a while of pillows being thrown, members strangling and chasing each other, Guanlin finishing three packets of chips, they finally calmed down and their manager told them to just draw lots. Three papers will have the number 1, another set of three papers will have the number two, and five sheets of papers will have number three. No one complained because this is the fairest and easiest and non-exhausting way they could ever come up with. Once a member has drawn a paper from the bowl, he will immediately show everybody what he got in order to prevent anyone cheating just to be with the person they want to room with.

They decided to do it by age so Jisung went first. He shook the bowl first and grabbed a piece of paper. He opened it and the paper revealed the number 2.

Sungwoon went next. His paper has the number 1 written on it.

Minhyun went up and picked a paper. Jaehwan kept on jumping up and down while he was opening his paper. Minhyun's room is room number 3. No one's in the same room so far. That means the next one will be in an occupied room for sure.

Ong went next after Minhyun. He grabbed a paper and kissed it before opening, muttering "Please let this be the same as Daniel's" repeatedly. He slowly opened his paper and revealed the number 2. Jisung already occupied the room number 2, meaning there's only one more slot left for the room.

Jaehwan reluctantly put his hand inside the bowl and picked a paper. "Please number two number two number two numb-"

Ong threw a pillow and it hit Jaehwan right on the face. "Yah! Why are you saying number two! Daniel will be the last person to join number two!"

Jaehwan looks confused. "What? Minhyun hyung is in room number two!"

Minhyun groaned. "Jaehwanie I'm in room number three."

Jaehwan gasped. "Oh no! Please be number three number three number three!" He nervously opened his paper. Number three. Jaehwan shouted, along with Sungwoon, and jumped on Minhyun who was sitting on the couch.

Daniel went up next and Ong was continuously shouting the number two and Daniel was only laughing his head off at Ong's weird and loud behavior. His paper revealed the number two and Ong jumped on his back immediately shouting for joy.

Room number 2 is now fully occupied by Ong, Daniel, and Jisung.

Room number 3 is still incomplete, consisting of Minhyun, Jaehwan and Sungwoon. They still need two more roomies.

Room number 1 is still left unoccupied by three people.

Jihoon stood up from the couch and everybody calmed down when he grabbed a paper inside the bowl. He was about to open it when he caught Woojin's eyes and the boy was smiling at him showing his snaggletooth. He managed to smile back. Jihoon cautiously opened his paper and the number 3 was written on it.

"Yay we got Jihoonie!"

"Jihoon's a cute roomie!"

"One person left in our room!"

Jihoon sat down while Woojin stood up next. Before Woojin can fully get up though, he quietly whispered to Jihoon. "Jihoon-ah if I get the number 3, you're going to be my pillow for a while."

Jihoon didn't answer but yes, he was wishing that it would be Woojin who will complete room number three. It has to be him.

Woojin just randomly grabbed a paper and immediately opened it. Jihoon was wishing so hard.  _Three._

Everybody cheered, maybe for 2PARK, maybe for their own reasons, but Jihoon smiled widely and Woojin did the same.

Room 1- Daehwi, Baejin, Guanlin

Room 2- Ong, Daniel, Jisung

Room 3- Minhyun, Jaehwan, Sungwoon, Jihoon, Woojin

"Room number three is complete!" Minhyun looked at the paper where he was listing what number everybody got. "That means the maknaes are all occupying room number one! Wait this is wrong, you should have an adult with you!"

Everybody protested at once because that means ruining all the roommates and nobody wanted that since everybody got who they wanted.

"Hyung! We can manage! We're good kids!" Daehwi pouted. "Right Guanlin?" He grabbed Guanlin who was busy eating another packet of chips beside him.

"Yesh obf coursefr!" Guanlin managed to let out before choking and Daehwi screaming like a madman to not let Guanlin die on him.

Well, I guess they can manage.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a long tiring day, Jihoon is finally glad to be able to lie on his bed for a good night sleep. He's been wanting to sleep since forever and he's more than happy the day's finally over and he can sleep now. He checked his phone for messages, replied, and placed it on the edge of his bed. He was just getting comfortable being wrapped around his fluffy blankets when he felt his bed dip and someone crawled to his side, scooted over, and made himself comfortable. The person was even lying on Jihoon's pillow. Jihoon knows who it is though. Smell and built, he's already sure.

"Woojin- ah, what are you doing here?" He whispered since the hyungs are all sleeping already.

Woojin slid an arm around Jihoon and pulled him closer. "I told you you'll be my personal pillow."

Jihoon sighed. He can feel his heart beating erratically against his chest again. He should be used to it now since this happens every time Woojin's near him and that's just every single time. "I didn't know you were actually serious about that, like in the literal sense."

Woojin snuggled to him closer, his nose rubbing on Jihoon's neck. "You don't like it?"

Jihoon puffed his cheeks and put his arms around Woojin too. "I didn't say anything. I'm always your pillow, I guess I should get used to it from now on."

Woojin tightened his embrace on Jihoon's body. "Oh Jihoon, you're not just a pillow."

Jihoon felt his whole face burn again. He should safely assume things now but he's scared. "W-What do you m-mean?"

"Not just a pillow, Jihoon." Woojin soothingly ran his fingers through the older's brown locks. "Everything, Jihoon. Everything."

Jihoon still can't believe what he's hearing. "W-What?"

Woojin chuckled. "That means I like you too, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon's eyes just bulged out of his sockets. "T-too?"

Woojin pulled him up so that their faces are only inches away from each other. "The way your face flames whenever I do something is so obvious, Jihoon-ah."

By instinct, Jihoon's hands covered his face. He can't believe this. After all this time, Woojin actually knew it. Jihoon felt so embarrassed he hid his face on Woojin's chest. 

Woojin can't help but chuckle at how adorable Jihoon is being. He pulled Jihoon's face and replaced his hands with his own. "I sarang you too, Park Jihoon." He planted a kiss on Jihoon's forehead, "I". Jihoon's right cheek, "sarang". Jihoon's left cheek, "you." Jihoon's nose, "too." And finally on his lips. "Park Jihoon."

Jihoon's a burning mess, but he was smiling anyway. He rubbed their noses together and kissed Woojin's lips. "I sarang you too Park Woojin."

 

The two had their most comfortable sleep that night, Minhyun had to pinch them both in order to wake them up- everyone took photos of them before doing that though. They can't let something like this go to waste. 

 

 


End file.
